


Проблемы с коммуникацией

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru





	Проблемы с коммуникацией

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/gifts).



Космос за стеклом смотровой «Нормандии» был глубоким и бескрайним. Раньше — до всей этой истории со Жнецами — он успокаивал Эшли, навевая мысли о возвышенном и вечном, чем-то большем и непознанном, но всегда внушающем надежду. Теперь же, глядя на бесконечные мириады звезд, она могла думать только о войне. О том, что каждая захваченная врагами система — это бесчисленные прерванные жизни ее обитателей, сгоревших без следа в безжалостном пламени, перемолотых в биомассу или превращенных в ужасных чудовищ.

Каждая вылазка, каждая встреча с отрядами Жнецов была словно ночным кошмаром наяву, когда руки не слушаются, ноги отказываются бежать, а мозг — принимать эту реальность. Слава богу, тренированное тело действовало на автомате, давая время собраться, да и глазеть по сторонам было особо некогда, но вот потом... Синяки под глазами Шепард и расфокусированный от недостатка сна взгляд ее модифицированных глаз говорили сами за себя. Эшли не надо было ничего объяснять — нечто подобное она сама каждый день видела в зеркале.

И не только она — едва ли у кого-то из их команды ситуация со сном была лучше. При том, что они не тащили на себе эту страшную тяжесть — невыносимый груз ответственности, когда любое твое решение может стоить жизни миллионам. Эшли понятия не имела, как Шепард с этим справляется. Как она вообще может спать. Сама Эшли давно бы сломалась.

В тренировочных лагерях или на миссиях, когда бывало тяжело и одиноко, ей всегда помогали мысли о доме. Но теперь и они не приносили утешения: ее дом лежал в руинах, а мама и сестры чудом успели эвакуироваться. Каждый раз, думая о семье, она видела искаженное горем лицо Сары, узнавшей о смерти мужа, и раскаленный докрасна луч, сжигающий все на своем пути — все, что было им дорого. Не самая умиротворяющая картина, чего уж там говорить.

Кстати, насчет «говорить». С коммуникацией у Эшли были проблемы. Не то чтобы это было удивительно. Она знала, какое впечатление производит на окружающих: этакая бой-баба с винтовкой наперевес, умеющая только стрелять, стрелять и стрелять, а на досуге — участвовать в спаррингах с Вегой да дуть текилу с ним и Кортезом, обсуждая все те же винтовки. Немудрено, что команда ее сторонилась, особенно «нечеловеческая» часть — та, что помнила Эшли еще по старой «Нормандии», когда недоверие людей к чужакам зашкаливало настолько, что они выпускали из рук оружие разве что во время обеда. И Эшли не была исключением.

Конечно, полным изгоем она тоже не была: Кайден всегда был не прочь поболтать, в медотсеке обреталась всепонимающая (особенно после стаканчика «Серрайс Айс») доктор Чаквас, а уж о Шепард и говорить не приходилось — как командир она о чем только Эшли не расспрашивала и слушала всегда с интересом, довольно лестным, учитывая ее инженерную специализацию. Да и солдаты Альянса не чурались присутствия Эшли, как и техники с инженерной палубы... Вот только все они были людьми.

Эшли грустно усмехнулась. Скажи ей кто пару лет назад, что она будет переживать из-за проблем в общении с чужаками, она бы посоветовала этому «кому-то» прогуляться до ближайшей больницы. Так что же изменилось?

Эшли задумалась. Перед глазами замелькали картины — саларианский доктор меняет ей повязки, не дожидаясь прихода медсестер, азари прикрывает ее биополем, пока она перезаряжает винтовку, кроган с ревом кидается в гущу опустошителей, давая им с Шепард время уйти, турианцы плечом к плечу встают рядом с людьми, с которыми когда-то воевали...

«Они больше не чужаки!» — пораженно осознала Эшли и удивилась, что такая простая мысль не пришла ей в голову раньше. Чужаками были те, страшные, несущие смерть и разрушение, а эти были свои, родные, со всеми их щупальцами, гребнями, шпорами, горбами и жабрами.

«Нормандия» стала другой, весь мир стал другим, и она — Эшли — тоже стала другой. И эта новая Эшли действительно переживала, что «нечеловеческая» часть команды относится к ней с настороженностью. Что Тали и Лиара замолкают, когда она проходит мимо, а Гаррус в ответ на ее осторожное приветствие бурчит что-то о калибровке и спешит ретироваться. Более того, даже Джокер начал ее сторониться с тех пор, как обзавелся своей «нечеловеческой» подружкой. Неужели он в самом деле думает, что ей не нравится СУЗИ? Что Эшли способна как-то обидеть или оскорбить — ее или кого-нибудь еще из команды? После всего, что они пережили вместе?

Ведь они и правда нравятся ей, по-настоящему нравятся!

Гаррус, с его обостренным чувством справедливости, в одиночку почти уничтоживший преступность на Омеге. Верный друг Шепард, не раз прикрывавший ей спину в бою. Который — как ни странно — действительно великолепно разбирается в калибровке, хоть и делает вид, что это просто хохма. Эшли была так рада узнать, что его родные выжили, как и ее… но сказать ему об этом так и не смогла.

Тали — девушка, к которой на Цитадели когда-то относились, как к бродяжке, — теперь адмирал Мигрирующего Флота, отвечающая за миллионы жизней… и миллионы жизней спасшая, когда сумела отринуть старую вражду и предрассудки в отношении синтетиков. Эшли восхищало ее благородство и сила духа. Если бы она могла стать такой! Она ведь тоже знает, как это тяжело — не соответствовать ожиданиям отца. Она хотела бы сказать об этом Тали, сказать, как она гордится быть с ней в одной команде… но не смогла.

Лиара — девушка-загадка и специалист по загадкам. Эшли помнила ее появление на борту первой «Нормандии». Какой та была застенчивой, неловкой и неуверенной в себе. И какими глазами смотрела на Шепард. Если честно, Эшли была уверена, что эта детская влюбленность в капитана пройдет, стоит той только исчезнуть из поля зрения, и даже немного презирала юную азари заранее.

Как же она ошибалась! Когда Шепард погибла, Лиара единственная с этим не смирилась. Не жалея сил и средств, она упорно искала тело капитана, цепляясь за любой, даже самый мизерный шанс, и только благодаря ей Шепард была сейчас жива. Как и все те, кто были бы мертвы без Шепард.

Лиара здорово изменилась — решительная, уверенная в себе азари мало походила на ту неуклюжую девчушку, которая сторонилась людей, предпочитая настоящему прошлое, и лишь одно в ней оставалось неизменным — ее сердце. Взгляд, которым она смотрела на Шепард… Эшли мечтала о том, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь так на нее посмотрел. Их капитану просто несказанно повезло. Она так хотела поблагодарить Лиару за все, что та сделала… но, как всегда, не смогла.

«Да что со мной не так? — в конце концов разозлилась Эшли. — Я же тоже изменилась, почему я веду себя по-прежнему? Вот сейчас же выйду отсюда и поговорю… поговорю с первым же встречным чу… не человеком! И буду вести себя дружелюбно!»

Собрав волю в кулак, она решительно шагнула наружу... и чуть не врезалась в проходящую мимо Лиару.

— Прости, — на автомате извинилась Эшли.

— Ничего страшного, — приветливо отозвалась Лиара. Мгновение она смотрела на Эшли, словно ожидая, не скажет ли та что-нибудь еще, но так ничего и не дождавшись, повернулась, собираясь уходить.

Эшли открыла рот, потом закрыла, потом опять открыла и наконец, собравшись с силами, позвала:

— Лиара! — и поразилась тому, как пискляво звучит ее голос.

Остановившись, Лиара обернулась, вопросительно глядя на Эшли.

— Э-э-э… — только и смогла вымолвить та, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой.

Лиара удивленно моргнула.

Эшли смотрела на нее, чуть не плача. В голове царила звенящая пустота. Даже за все сокровища мира Эшли не смогла бы сейчас вспомнить ни одной темы для разговора. Она и говорить-то, похоже, разучилась, только таращиться и могла.

Лиара подняла брови.

Эшли развела руками, извиняясь за этот балаган. Потом вспомнила, что собиралась быть дружелюбной, и нацепила на лицо блаженную улыбку, выражающую, как она надеялась, надлежащий восторг. Потом представила, как все это выглядит со стороны и, не удержавшись, фыркнула.

«Ну вот, теперь точно все, — грустно подумала она, глядя в недоумевающие синие глаза. — Сейчас она сбежит — и правильно сделает. Я бы тоже держалась подальше от всяких сумасшедших. Покусают еще». — Она представила, как бежит на четвереньках за Лиарой и пытается ее укусить, и ничего не смогла с собой поделать — начала смеяться.

Услышав ее смех, Лиара просияла.

— Как хорошо, что ты подошла, — улыбаясь, сказала она. — Сама бы я не решилась…


End file.
